Shizuo Heiwajima
Shizuo Heiwajima (平和島 静雄, Heiwajima Shizuo) is renowned as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He works as Tom Tanaka's bodyguard and is friends with Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani. Despite quitting the Dollars, he is still regarded as one of its most important members. Characteristics Appearance Shizuo is a tall young man often seen wearing his trademark bartender suit and blue sunglasses. As a child he had brown hair, though he later dyes his hair blond as suggested by Tom Tanaka in middle school. He is noted by several characters to be a good-looking guy who resembles the actor Yuuhei Hanejima, who is actually his little brother Kasuka Heiwajima. Personality Shizuo is introduced to the viewers in the first few episodes as a violent, no-nonsense tough guy, on equal footing with dangerous characters, such as Izaya Orihara and Simon Brezhnev. However, it is implied that most of the time, he is quiet and nondescript, simply following Tom around as his bodyguard. Shizuo apparently does not really like violence and has misgivings about his own strength; unfortunately, he has a very short temper and when angered, his body "acts on its own" and he fights with incredible strength. This restive nature is why Masaomi Kida warns Mikado Ryuugamine to stay away from him, along with Izaya and the Dollars, telling him to 'not hesitate to run from him' in the manga. Despite the fact that Shizuo used his power very often, he was (and to some extent remains) worried about it. This is probably the result of events in his childhood where his strength caused others to fear him, alienated him from others at school, and even at times inadvertently hurt people he cared for. It is noted in the light novels that Shizuo seems to loathe both his strength and, by proxy, himself, despising both his short temper and inability to change his violent ways. As a boy growing up, it is mentioned that he simply endured the "eternal hell" that came with his power's toll upon his body as he felt it was simply a materialization of his own anger, and thus what he deserved. As noted in the light novels, Shizuo is extremely lonely, partially due to his own fear of hurting those he cares for accidentally and partially due to his strength pushing everyone away from him. It is revealed he had fallen for a woman in the past, but was unable to control his strength and ended up injuring her severely despite only trying to save her. His strength also gradually alienated everyone around him, leaving him isolated and fully aware of the fact that he could never be seen as a normal person and not something to be feared again. As he matured, Shizuo came to the realization that all he truly wanted was to be loved by someone, but because of his condition could not love anyone. He believed he may have been able to forgive himself had his power existed to protect something, but also knew fully well that no matter what he fought for the world would always label his efforts as "violence". Thus, when Shizuo states he hates violence, it is implied that what he truly means is that he hates himself, as due to his very nature he is the definition of violence. It is not until his run-in with the Saika Army that he is able to accept himself the way he is, since they claim to "love" him because of his strength, the first time anyone has told them they love him at all. He was able to use his strength to its fullest without holding back and still be loved and praised for it, and this gave him the motivation to begin to accept his violent ways, even assisting with his self-control to a degree and allowing him to stop a punch he had already thrown at the last second. Outsiders believe that the "slasher" incidents ended when he went after Shizuo, while it is actually when Anri Sonohara defeats Haruna Niekawa, but Shizuo still beat up many of Saika's daughter blades and only stopped fighting when they did. Despite his violent temper, and fierce attitude, Shizuo is shown to be kindhearted with a deep rooted sense of honor and cares deeply for those who are close to him, including Celty, Tom, Vorona, Akane and Kasuka; he is also shown to be protective of children, as with Akane Awakusu. Shizuo's great strength is explained this way: Normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury; Shizuo doesn't have this limitation, and is capable of using his full strength, essentially he is able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity. He is strong enough to be able to chase after a truck while continuously kicking a car as if it was a soccer ball, he has multiple times tossed vending machines across a block. His power is described in the novels as the naturally unlimited form of human strength and endurance. Shinra Kishitani likens it to the incredible "adrenaline power" that people rarely display in times of emergency. Although he was chronically injuring himself as a child, over time his body quickly strengthened itself and caught up. His muscles'; build, flexibility and definition have all developed to perfection, he possesses a skeletal system completely unbreakable and a musculoskeletal system that is completely indestructible, even when shot multiple times at point blank range, rather than penetrating his body the bullets embedded into his skin. He can even neutralize his sensitivity to physical pain. Now, as an adult, he is able to use his power without destroying his body or any harm to himself. Shizuo is also capable of often superhuman parkour moves gained from years of chasing Izaya Orihara, who is very good at running away from him. They share an intense mutual animosity, and Shizuo simply seeing Izaya on the street usually results in Shizuo hurling a trash can, vending machine, or other dangerous projectile at him, followed by Izaya fleeing and Shizuo giving chase while angrily yelling "Iiii-zaaa-yaaa!" after him. Background Shizuo stated that he grew up within a perfectly normal family and suffered no significant traumas during his childhood. His superhuman strength first surfaced when he got mad at Kasuka for eating his cup of pudding. He managed to pick up the fridge but the strain was too much for him and he ended up in the hospital. As the years passed, Shizuo's body, after years of abuse, managed to build up enough strength to withstand Shizuo's outbursts and effectively give him unlimited strength with no negative consequences to his well-being. Once Shizuo entered middle school, he quickly became friends with Tom Tanaka after saving him from some bullies. Tom gave Shizuo a lot of helpful advice on how to keep others from starting trouble with him such as bleaching his hair blond so that he would be easy to recognize and earn a reputation. It manages to work until Shizuo entered high school and encountered Izaya Orihara for the first time. Shizuo and Izaya hated each other almost instantly and have developed a fierce rivalry. Their battles would frequently cause thousands of dollars in collateral damage requiring the frequent intervention of the police, as well as fellow classmate Hajime Shishizaki who was one of the only ones capable of standing up to Shizuo's immense strength. Around his second or third year of high school, Izaya became wanted for a crime and he framed Shizuo as being his accomplice. Shizuo, who was under 18 at that time, flung a vending machine at the cops who tried to arrest him. The policemen investigated more and Shizuo was cleared of all charges. However, this incident caused his hatred of Izaya to escalate. During his third year of high school, he is approached by Kazane Kinomiya for info about Shinra. He incorrectly believed that Kazane had a crush on Shinra. They talk about Shinra until bullies looking to fight Shizuo showed up. After graduating, Shizuo drifted from job to job constantly getting fired from each one due to his temper or because of Izaya's plotting. He was also approached by a talent scout and instead nearly beat him to death for annoying him. Kasuka intervened and the talent scout approached him instead. After that, Kasuka visited him and gave Shizuo the bartender uniforms that he wears so frequently and asked him to settle down a bit. However, thanks to Izaya, he also got fired from that job. Eventually, Shizuo found a job working for Tom's debt collectors agency as a bodyguard. However, Shizuo usually went overboard when shaking down a client which would usually end with the company having to pay for any collateral damage. Synopsis Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Shizuo makes his first actual appearance after picking a fight with Izaya while he was meeting with Mikado, Anri and Masaomi. As the two of them stare each other down, they are interrupted by a group of gangsters, led by Hiroshi, who Izaya had humiliated a few minutes earlier. Shizuo makes short work of them but Izaya gets away in all the chaos. He throws a vending machine at Izaya, but Simon catches it and they end up fighting. Afterwards, he is seen conversing with Celty, wondering about what Izaya was doing in Ikebukuro in the first place, considering his main office is in Shinjuku. A few days later, Celty and Shizuo are hanging out in a park when a mysterious girl, Mika Harima, runs by. Celty grabs her arm while Shizuo calmly tries to asks her a question. Suddenly, Seiji come in out of nowhere and stabs one of Shizuo's legs with a pen. The distraction gives Mika enough time to run away. Shizuo lets Celty go after the girl while he dealt with Seiji. Shizuo incapacitates Seiji easily, despite being stabbed multiple times with his pens and decides to go home afterwards, casually wondering how to patch up the wounds. Later Shizuo is seen in the Dollars meeting with Simon. In the anime, after the crowd disperses, he sees Izaya and chases after him. Saika Arc Shuuji Niekawa, an investigative reporter, starts to interview Shizuo but pisses him off after mentioning Kasuka. Shizuo punches Shuuji across the street. The incident in question causes Shizuo to reflect on his life which led up to his current state. Later, Celty tells Shizuo about her encounter with the Slasher a few nights earlier. Shizuo is angered that someone tried to harm one of his friends and starts yelling about finding and killing the Slasher at any cost. Celty manages to calm him down enough for them to start gathering information before Celty senses the slasher nearby. The two ride in on Celty's motorcycle in time to assist Kyouhei's group in apprehending the attacker. Shizuo incapacitates the Slasher, revealed to be Shuuji Niekawa, with Saburo's car door. Suspecting Izaya to have some hand in this, he goes to Shinjuku to confront him directly. Shizuo attempts to start a fight with Izaya, accusing him of causing the Slasher incidents although Izaya continues to deny any sort of involvement. As the two continue to argue, Celty rides in and tells Shizuo that the slasher is still active, and that there is more than one. Shizuo joins Celty as the two ride off to resolve the issue once and for all. Later that night Shizuo and Celty go to a park where they were surrounded by the Saika army. Shizuo tells Celty to find the source of the Slasher while he fought off the current swarm. Celty gives him a special pair of gloves to protect Shizuo from getting cut. As Celty rides off, Shizuo continues to fight through the Saika possessed citizens, seemingly enjoying himself as he did so. Eventually, Celty manages to locate the original Saika and neutralizes it with the help of Anri. Shizuo notices as most of the townspeople return to normal and stops his attack. Yellow Scarves Arc Shizuo is shown receiving repeated messages about Anri being chased by Yellow Scarves members throughout the City, becoming increasingly annoyed at the constant updates. Coincidentally, the Yellow Scarves member and Anri run into Shizuo during the chase and Shizuo beats them up out of frustration. As Anri thanks him, he brushes her off and says he's turning off his phone as Celty arrives to assess the situation. A few nights later, Shizuo is shot by Horada, who claims that it was Masaomi who ordered the hit. Shizuo eventually makes his way to Shinra's apartment to get patched up, all the while professing his desire to kill Masaomi for having him shot. Shizuo eventually learns the truth regarding the situation and attempts to stop Horada from escaping by slicing off the roof of his car with a street sign when he drove by. When the car keeps going, Shizuo then throws the sign and strikes the middle of the car, causing them to swerve out of control while Kinnosuke Kuzuhara arrests them for traffic violations. Hollywood Arc Shizuo and Tom are eating a take-out dinner on a park bench while on their way to a bank to cash in some checks they had retrieved from their "clients" for the company they work for. Out of nowhere, Egor and Ruri (dressed as Hollywood) appear in front of them and start fighting each other, catching Shizuo in the middle. Egor grabs the metal briefcase carrying the checks out of Shizuo's hands to use it as a weapon but ends up smashing it to pieces sending the contents flying. Shizuo mistakes Egor's actions as attempted thievery, and in a rage, he pulls the park bench out of the ground. He swings it at the fighting pair, catching Egor across the face and destroying it, and knocking Ruri clear out of the park, where she flies lands in front of Kasuka's car. Despite being the catalyst for many of the events in the arc, Shizuo is not seen again until the very end of the novel, after the motorcycle chase involving Celty and several other members of the Dollars. When a few members of the out-of-town Toramaru motorcycle gang who escaped the battle against Egor and Ruri at the underpass are riding away, they look to vent their humiliation and make themselves feel better while the police and local motorcycle gangs are occupied. They ask Tom and Shizuo about local gangs, and when Shizuo loses interest in the conversation and turns to walk away, they attack him, tearing the sleeve of his shirt. In a rage, Shizuo throws one man and his motorcycle at the others, sending the Toramaru thugs flying. Later, he and Tom attend the hotpot party at Celty and Shinra's apartment, along with most of the main cast (minus Izaya and Masaomi). Akane Arc Shizuo and Tom are having lunch at a cafe. They talk about the recent incident with Toramaru and Celty and mentions how Chikage Rokujou, their leader, is out for revenge. Shizuo remembers Chikage from the previous night, having been challenged by him personally. Tom asks how the fight went and Shizuo explains that, while he won (as expected), it took four punches from Shizuo for Chikage to finally go down. Then, Shizuo took Chikage to Shinra since he didn't want to just abandon Chikage in the street like that. Tom also suggests that it's about time Shizuo got a girlfriend but Shizuo claims that there aren't any girls who would be interested in him. As if to spite him, Shizuo looked out the window to see a young girl with black hair staring at him with her face pressed against the glass. Shizuo goes out to see why the girl is staring at him only to get a stun gun to the stomach. After a few seconds Shizuo knocks the stun gun out of her hand, accidentally knocking the girl down in the process. Seeing that the situation is turning to their favor, Tom and Shizuo were forced to flee the scene to avoid getting the police involved. Much to Shizuo's dismay, the little girl is clinging to Shizuo's belt yelling for him to die. Not wanting to get their manager or Kasuka involved, Shizuo and Tom go to the only person they know who didn't matter if the cops showed up. At Shinra's apartment, Shinra is appalled that Shizuo would knowingly kidnap a little girl, who says that her name is Akane. After Akane collapses due to a fever, Shizuo and Tom listen to Shinra's ramblings for several minutes about Celty before the girl finally wakes up. As Shinra questions her, Akane mentions Izaya and his address which causes a storm of rage to erupt within Shizuo. Much to everyone's surprise, however, Shizuo smiles and laughs kindheartedly at the whole thing. He tells Akane that he and Izaya are friends and that Izaya was probably using her for another one of his pranks. Tom commends Shizuo's acting after they leave the apartment. Shizuo asks that if he gets arrested for murder tomorrow, Tom tell their boss to act like Shizuo was fired yesterday. Shizuo storms off to Izaya's apartment/office. Once he arrives, he sees a crudely written note saying that Izaya had moved with directions written on the back. Shizuo gets even angrier and runs off to the new building. When he opens the door, Shizuo notices something wrong. Within the dimly lit room, he sees three individuals in suits murdered in various ways. Their corpses seemed to suggest they were killed with bare hands much like how Shizuo would've done. Before Shizuo can leave, one of the members of the Awakusu sees him standing over the bodies and proceeds to run away and call his boss. Shizuo leaves the building immediately before he can come back. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Shizuo is confronted by several members of the Awakusu over the deaths of their colleagues but, instead of fighting them, he runs away by climbing up the side of a building, displaying excellent skill at Parkour accumulated over years of chasing after Izaya. After Shizuo loses the Awakusu, he receives several messages from the Dollars website. He skims through them while thinking about how to clear his name when he sees several posts about Kyouhei and Chikage fighting near Raira Academy. Shizuo reads through with more attention and notices a post by "Nakura" suggesting they kidnap Chikage's girlfriend to make him stop. Shizuo decides that he should try to rescue the girls who were being targeted and goes to Raira to intercept the kidnappers. When he arrives at Raira, he sees a motorbike parked up front and picks it up, intending to use it on the rogue dollars members. He also spots Mikado on the side of the road, recognizing him from the Hotpot party several months ago. He also remembered that Mikado was part of the dollars and tells him that he is quitting as of today. Shizuo states that it's because he didn't want to be a part of a group that was low enough to kidnap students. Shizuo then moves on to deal with the kidnappers. By this time, the fight has escalated into a battle between the rogue Dollars members against Kyouhei and his gang (plus Chikage). When Shizuo arrives, Anri, and Vorona have also gotten caught in the crossfire. Shizuo asks whose motorbike he's carrying and Vorona answers that it's hers. Shizuo puts the bike down now that he knows who the owner is and proceeds to beat up the remaining kidnappers who haven't been incapacitated yet, sending each of them flying. Unable to contain herself any longer, Vorona throws her knife into Shizuo's chest which causes Shizuo to have a flashback to one of his and Izaya's chases, and sends him into a rage. Shizuo then proceeds to chase Vorona all across Raira after declaring that he doesn't like hitting women, but she'd better be ready to have her expensive looking helmet crushed between his hands until she gets in the back of her getaway truck. Shizuo catches up with her and spots Akane tied up in the very back of the cargo compartment. Before Shizuo can reach for her, Vorona attempts to shoot him with her rifle which forces him to retreat. As Shizuo watches Slon and Vorona drive away with Akane, he looks around for something he can use and spots an abandoned car off to the side. Shizuo kicks the car around like a soccer ball and knocks it towards Vorona who blows it away with her rifle. Shizuo uses the distraction to climb on top of a fence which he uses to leap on the the side of a nearby apartment building. Shizuo runs along the side of the building until he catches up with Vorona and Slon and jumps, bashing through the roof of the truck and landing between Akane and Vorona. Vorona, with regret, attempts to shoot Shizuo in the head but is stopped by Celty. A sudden jerk by Slon causes a crate full of combat knives to fall and Shizuo shields Akane with his body. Once he made sure she was unhurt, Shizuo slams his fist into the floor of the truck, effectively breaking the cargo compartment in half. Shizuo takes Akane and leaps off the still moving truck while Celty's shadow moves to cushion their fall. Slon and Vorona retreat for the time being and Celty goes to make sure Shizuo is alright. Akane asks why Shizuo saved her despite the fact that she's trying to kill him. Shizuo simply replies that he's glad that she's safe and smiles. Akane smiles back at Shizuo warmly. Izaya in the hospital/Namie vs. Mika Arc After Vorona joins up with Shizuo and Tom's debt collection agency, she is assigned as Tom's second bodyguard. While they take a break in the hallway, Shizuo asks Vorona if he has seen her before (she was wearing a biker's helmet when they fought). Vorona asks that she refrain from answering until a later date as she doesn't know how Shizuo will react if he finds out she's the one who he fought with several weeks ago. Shizuo responds by giving Vorona a can of coffee and saying he's glad that he finally has someone who will call him senpai for a change. Adabashi Arc Kasuka arrives at Shizuo's apartment asking for his help. Shizuo is a bit surprised by the sudden visit and assumes it is because he and Ruri are getting married. Kasuka denies that and says that it is about Ruri's stalker. He tells Shizuo that he needs someone to take care of his cat and leaves Yuigadokusonmaru in Shizuo's care. Shizuo brings the cat to Shinra's house. When he walks in Shinra was laughing really loud so Shizuo kicked him across the room. With Shizuo was Ruri and Kasuka. Shizuo told them that he is letting them take care of the cat because they understand the Dollars. Everyone present converses. Later, Masaomi Kida returns to Ikebukuro and approaches Shizuo. Masaomi apologizes to Shizuo about him getting shot by the Yellow Scarves over a year earlier saying that even though he did not order it, he still has to take responsibility. Shizuo accepts Kida's apology but pokes him in the head (which is about as strong as a punch) for not addressing him with respect and as a way for Masaomi to take responsibility for Horada's actions, knocking Kida out. He is later attacked by Kisuke's men, who intend to kill him, but is saved by Vorona and Mitsukiri. Dragon Zombie Arc Shizuo is asked about his relationship to Izaya by several delinquents who want to get back at Izaya for scamming their boss. Shizuo offers a bit of insight into his and Izaya's life in high school saying that he was never able to lay a finger on him. The only person who could ever catch up with Izaya was someone he referred to as "Shishizaki-senpai." He also states that when he finally does kill Izaya, he will make sure not to involve Tom, Vorona, or anyone else if he gets arrested for it. Kadota's Coma Arc Shizuo is arrested under false charges according to Izaya's plan (as it turns out Izaya is not the only one who wants Shizuo out of the way for the upcoming event). Shizuo willingly leaves with the police since he believes the charge is a misunderstanding and it would eventually clear up. He is interrogated by two police officers and finds it odd that they are not interested in investigating the charges at all; instead, they spend the whole time purposely trying to make him angry (even going as far as threatening to plant illegal drugs in Kasuka's house and arrest Kasuka). Shizuo is alarmed when he notices the officers have red eyes. The officers admit they are Saika's children (with "a different mother though") and their mission is to create an excuse (ex. getting Shizuo to assault a police officer) so they can remove Shizuo from the streets of Ikebukuro. Upon realizing that he is dealing with Saika instead of regular human beings, Shizuo is ready to let his anger take over and just beat them up when Kinnosuke Kuzuhara kicks open the door. Kuzuhara was outside of the room and heard the officers threatening Shizuo. He warns the officers to better not try anything funny because Kuzuhara has "connections" within the police force and he will report their misconducts. After Kuzuhara leaves, Shizuo calms down and notes that his opponent this time is not Saika's children but his own temper. He resolves to control his anger and waits for his boss to bail him out the next day. Shizuo is still held in the police station. Saving Izaya/Haruna returns Arc Shizuo only appears in the very end of the volume. The guy in the cell next to Shizuo's was under Saika's influence. He asks Shizuo to make a scene so that he can take Celty’s head from the police department (since it was brought there for an examination). While Shizuo was considering the offer, the police come and releases him from the jail. While he walks out of the station, there's an explosion next to the police car. Someone by the car leaves with a box. Shizuo isn’t sure what happened but he suspects it’s Vorona and that the box contains Celty’s head. He also thinks that Izaya is behind all this somehow and that there's a reason if he was released from prison so suddenly. At this point he's pretty pissed off. Volume 12 Shizuo witnesses Celty's rampage through the city, wondering what caused her to act this way. Suddenly, Shooter, Celty's horse, rides next to him, signalling him to jump on so that they can confront the person responsible for Celty's current state. Shizuo agrees but asks Shooter to transform into a regular bicycle as he doesn't have a motorcycle license. Shooter takes Shizuo across the city, unaware that Izaya was tracking them as well, to an old warehouse where they find Kasane Kujiragi and Vorona hiding out. Shizuo confronts Kujiragi over Celty's berserk state but Vorona steps between them and points a gun at Shizuo. Shizuo tells Vorona to get out of the way but Vorona remains steadfast in defending her current client. As the situation grows more tense, Vorona suddenly lunges at Shizuo, startling him, as she knocks him to the ground. As she does so, a large number of Steel beams crash through the roof of the warehouse, embedding themselves in the concrete floor. Vorona is also hit by a stray metal pipe which significantly wounds her. Kujiragi escapes while Shizuo attempts to tend to Vorona's wound. Shizuo scolds Vorona for trying to protect him and doing something so reckless, but Vorona insists that her injury isn't very serious. Vorona then calls Shizuo's attention to Izaya who was observing them from a nearby building. The crane that held up the metal beams started to fall, but Shizuo simply punched it out of the air and towards Izaya. The crane didn't reach it's intended target, but it was clear what Shizuo was thinking at this time. Before Shizuo can act, Izaya calls him on his Cellphone. Izaya taunts Shizuo, teasing him about his inability to protect his friends and accuses him of having feelings for Vorona and even Akane. Shizuo notices Izaya standing on top of a nearby building, gazing down at him. Shizuo calmly tells Izaya "Goodbye." before hanging up. After confirming Vorona was alright, he smiles at her briefly before turning to leave. Shizuo tells her to be careful around him as he can't think rationally at this point, even giving her permission to shoot him should he go out of control. He then leaves to fight Izaya one last time, ignoring Vorona's attempts to calm him down. Final Curtain Arc Shizuo reaches the building Izaya is waiting in and is greeted by a burst of flame springing forth from gasoline that had preemptively been spread across the floor. Shizuo rips the door he had just entered from off its hinges and uses it to smother the fire before it is able to spread. Izaya has several more minor traps lying in wait for him, but these are ultimately to distract him from the carbon monoxide leaking its way around Shizuo. Robbed of his breath, Shizuo is brought to his knees as Izaya once again sets fire to his surroundings. However, Celty extinguishes the fire from above with her shadows, and Shizuo punches his way through the flooring below. Izaya loses track of Shizuo until he rips the scaffolding Izaya is standing on out from underneath him. Shizuo hits Izaya with the steel beam he tears away and sends Izaya crashing through a nearby building. Izaya runs away until they reach the crowded Tokyu Hands where he finally turns and faces Shizuo directly. Izaya manages to dodge Shizuo’s attacks and slashes at him repeatedly until a nearby stun grenade directed at the Saika army robs Izaya of his focus. This opening allows Shizuo to finally land a hit on him, dislocating Izaya's shoulder and breaking both of his arms upon a second blow. Izaya accepts that he can’t win by force and resigns himself to his death at Shizuo's hands, reasoning that even if he is killed, Shizuo will be seen as a monster and be put to death for murder. Shizuo goes to land the final blow, but Vorona intervenes and stabs Izaya. Vorona asserts that Shizuo is definitely human and refuses to let Shizuo stoop to her own level as a murderer, resolving to kill Izaya herself. Shizuo comes to his senses and attempts to stop Vorona, but before he is able to Simon notices the fight and throws a stun grenade at them. Vorona passes out as a result of the shock and the exhaustion from her own wounds, and Kine and Manami haul Izaya off in the confusion. Simon, Denis, and Tom attend to Vorona, and Shizuo is grateful that she stopped him from becoming a murderer, but upset that she attempted to commit the very same act in his place. Shizuo then spots Shinra heading to the nearby building that Mikado and Celty are on and follows him to the roof. Once there, Shinra asks Shizuo to send him flying towards Celty, as per a previous threat that Shizuo would do so if Shinra ever attempted anything villainous towards her. Shizuo complies and flings Shinra as hard as he can through the air towards Celty’s retreating form. Durarara!! SH With rumors spreading that Celty is the culprit behind Ikebukuro's recent kidnapping cases, Shizuo grows angry that his friend is being falsely accused of being a criminal. When he overhears Kuon mentioning his role in spreading the rumors, Shizuo grabs the boy and questions him, but Kuon deliberately enrages him further. Shizuo punches Kuon, knocking him into the air, but Kuon manages to avoid excessive harm by blocking at the last second. Seeing that Kuon is mostly unhurt after he lands, Shizuo makes to attack him further only for Yahiro to provoke Shizuo on Kuon's behalf. While Shizuo ultimately wins their fight in the end, Yahiro is able to hold his own shockingly well, managing to knock Shizuo down multiple times and leaving him with minor injuries. Later on, Celty questions Shizuo about his fight with Yahiro. Believing Yahiro and Kuon to resemble himself and Izaya respectively, Shizuo expresses concern over the two boys' friendship as he believes Kuon will try and take advantage of Yahiro. Shizuo reflects on his relationship with Izaya and wonders how much trouble it would have saved the city had they managed to get along, but Celty retorts that it would still have been disastrous since Izaya would likely have tried to use Shizuo for his own shifty purposes. Shizuo agrees and asks Celty to keep an eye on Yahiro. After Tom was attacked by the Slugger, he becomes determined to find the attacker. He is angered to learn that Kuon is responsible for Tom getting attacked and attempted to hurt the boy again before Tom punched Kuon instead. A Sunset with Izaya Orihara The introduced chapters in the novel are mostly interviews with other characters in the series, such as Shinra, Shiki, Kadota and Shizuo, regarding Izaya. Each of them realizes that the fact that they're asked about Izaya means that he must be alive. Shizuo initially refuses to participate, but then finally gives up. He says that Izaya has the tendency to become obsessive in a terrifying way once he wants something; to the point of risking his own life, which makes him think that their conflict may not end until somebody dies. He tells the person interviewing him to pass down a message to Izaya: to stay out of Ikebukuro. A Standing Ovation with Izaya Orihara A few months later, Shizuo is seen in Fukuoka City playing baseball with the cast of Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens. It is said he came all the way to Kyushu for a job and the members asked him to fill in for someone since he was around, although there is not much more known about the specifics of the trip. Gallery Child Shizuo child.png|Shizuo in elementary school Shou 4.5 Shizuo line art.jpg|Line art of middle school-aged Shizuo from the ''Durarara!!x2 Shou'' episode 4.5 bonus booklet Shou 4.5 Shizuo sketch.jpg|Character sheet of middle school-aged Shizuo from the Durarara!!x2 Shou episode 4.5 bonus booklet New Year 2020 postcard Shizuo.jpg|New Year 2020 celebratory postcard Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Superhuman Category:Dollars Category:Raijin Students